April Fools' Day, SORA!
by 2721Sora
Summary: Sora mendapat surat dari Aerith untukl ke Hollow Bastion. dan di sana Riku Kairi, dan Leon CS menghilang! apa yang akan Sora lakukan?


**Happy Fools' Day, SORA!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, aku akan mengaku! Kingdom Hearts sudah pasti bukan PUNYAKU! Kingdom Hearts punyanya Om Tetsuya, Square Enix dan Disney, ofcourse! =D.**

**Happy Reading~ =D**

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, Sora sedang bersantai ria di pulau terindahnya, Destiny Island. Yah, kira-kira pukul 05.00 dia sudah bangun dan langsung menuju pulau di mana tempat dia, Riku dan Kairi bersenang-senang dan bermain saat kecil dan duduk di tepi pantai memandangi ombak. Tak terasa 2 tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sejak Kairi menghilang, Riku terjerumus dalam kegelapan, dan saat Sora tiba di dunia lain, Traves Town dan memulai petualangannya sebagai Keyblader.<p>

Sora memanggil Key Chain-nya. _Sring!_

Sora tersenyum memandang Keybladenya. Dan sudah 2 minggu ini Sora kembali setelah petualangannya. Dia dan Riku berhasil mengalahkan Xemnas. Mengingat detik-detik terakhir Sora dan Riku mengalahkan Xemnas, dan terdampar di _End Of The Road, _kemudian kembali ke Destiny Island.

Yup, Sora sangat senang bias bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya, temannya, Tidus, Wakka dan Selphine. Tapi, jauh di dalam hatinya dia juga kangen dengan teman-teman dari dunia lain juga. Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Leon CS, Aladin CS, Jack Skellington CS, dan sebagainya. Dia ingin kembali berpetualang lagi.

Tak terasa, Sora sudah berhayal sampai matahari mulai bersinar terang.

"Hey, Sora!" panggil seseorang.

"Ah, Riku, Kairi!" Sora menoleh dan beranjak berdiri lalu tersenyum.

"Tadi aku kerumahmu, kamu tak ada di rumah. Ku kira kamu di culik Heartless…" gurau Kairi.

"Haha, dunia sekarang sudah aman, Kingdom Hearts sudah di kunci. Kalau Heartless masih ada, mungikn hanya akan sedikit, tak sebanyak dulu. Lagi pula, kalau para Heartless datang ke Destiny Island, aku dan Riku akan membasmi mereka. Ya kan, Riku?" kata Sora ceria sambil menyikut pelan tangan Riku.

"Ya, tak akan ku biarkan mereka merusak kedamaian di Destiny Island lagi…" kata Riku tenang, seperti biasa.

"Haha… lalu ada apa? Kenapa kalian memanggilku?" Tanya Sora.

"Um, aku dan Riku menemukan surat ini di pantai saat kami mau ke pulau ini." Kata kairi sambil menyerahkan surat ke Sora. Sora melighat surat itu dan menemukan ada tanda cap aneh. Sora segera membukannya.

'_Sora! Gawat! Setelah kamu menemukan surat ini. Segera siap-siap untuk ke Hollow Bastion, okay? Kami butuh bantuanmu segera. Donald dan goofy sudah kami beritau dan mereka akan menuju ke Destiny Island. Ada serangan Heartless lagi. Karena Cloud dan Tifa tidak ada. Kami kekurangan teman untuk membasmi mereka. Segera bersiap-siap yah. Ah, dan satu lagi.. ajak Riku dan Kairi. Yuffie ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Haha.. see you!_

_Aerith'_

"HAAAH! Ada serangan Heartles! Aku harus segera membantu mereka!" teriak Sora panik.

"Sora, jangan panic dulu. Siap-siap dulu dan kami akan membantumu, dan… Woow-" kata-kata Kairi terpotong setelah dia melihat Gummi Ship dengan lambang King Mickey. Yup, Gummi Ship milik King Mickey.

"Kwwak! Sora… lama tak jumpa!" teriak Donald sambil melompat kearah Sora. Sora reflek menangkap Donald.

"Haha.. Hai Donald. Makasih sudah mau menjemput kami." Kata Sora.

"Ahyuk! Sora… kami merindukanmu…" kata Goofy sambil berjalan kearah Sora dan memeluknya bersama dengan Donald.

"_Me too, Goofy…_" jawab Sora.

"Lalu, kapan kita akan segera ke Hollow Bastion. Aku sudah tak sabar melihat yang lain…" seru Sora.

"Sampai kita siap-siap dan pamit ke orang tua kita dulu, Sora…" kata Riku sambil menarik baju Sora. Donald dan goofy hanya tertawa melihat Sora yang protes karena ingin segera ke Hollow Bastion.

Tak lama setelah Sora, Riku dan Kairi berpamitan lalu kembali ke pulau. Sora terlihat sangat senang. _'Yahaa.. tadi pagi aku sempat berfikir dan ingin bertemu dengan Leon CS, dan terkabul. Oh, thank's God!' _gumam Sora dalam hati.

"Okay, saatnya berangkat!" kata Donald.

"Hey, Donald. Bolehkah aku yang pegang kendali Gummi Ship-nya?" Tanya Sora.

"Asalkan kamu mengandalikannya dengan benar Sora…" jawab Donald dan entah kenapa Riku juga menjawab hal yang sama dengan Donald.

"Aw, Riku.. aku sudah lama memegang kendali Gummi Ship, aku sudah _Pro_…" jawab Sora.

"Yaa, tapi jangan menggila, Kay~" kata Riku memastikan. Sora mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"_Here we go!_"

.

.

**Other POV**

"_Okay, target akan segera datang. Siap-siap dan ingat rencana kita. Aku nggak mau ini sampai batal. Okay!" kata suara pertama._

"_Ya, tenang saja. Percaya pada kita saja." Kata suara yang kedua._

"_Ah, apa kita akan memberitau ke-2 temannya dia juga?" Tanya suara ketiga._

"_Um.. sepertinya.. iya kan?" kata suara pertama sambil menepuk pelan bahu suara kedua._

"_Ya, ah.. sudahlah.. kita siap-siap." Kata Suara kedua dan berjalan keluar ruangan._

"_Hm.. dia yang terlihat paling semangat.."_

"_Jelas.. dia kan yang bikin scenario-nya. Haha. Hey, Le-"_

"_Bye~" _

"_AH, dingin seperti biasa."_

.

.

"Hahaha… Waaaa!" seru Sora sambil menghindari hujan meteor.

"Sora! Sudah kuperingati jangan menggila! Kalau kau salah langkah, kita bisa mati!" teriak Kairi histeris dan memeluk Donald.

"Hey, Sora.. tak perlu secepat itu.. menghindari dan terbang dengan pelan-pelan saja." Kata RIku.

"Haha… biar cepat sampai! Ah, Hollow Bastion sudah terlihat. Ayo segera mendarat!" teriak Sora dan riku hanya menggeleng pelan Riku.

"Sigh.." Riku menghela nafas dan kembali duduk karena Hollow Bastion sudah terlihat.

Sora melambatkan kecepatan Gummi Ship-nya. Setelah mendarat, Sora segera mengajak yang lain turun. Donald dan Goofy masih berdiam di dalam Gummy Ship untuk melihat apakah ada yang rusak karena ulah Sora atau tidak. Dan Sora, Riku Kairi keluar dari Gummy Ship.

"O_kay, Target sudah keluar dari kapal. Jalankan rencana!" _ kata suara pertama.

"_Reger!_"

Sora berjalan dengan riang, sedangka Riku mengamati sekitar apakah ada gerakan Heartless. Tiba-tiba ada lambaian tangan dari pojok belakang rumah, dan sepertinya lambaian tangan itu mengundang Riku untuk mendekati lambaian itu. Riku segera mendekatinya dengan hati-hati tanpa sepengetahuan Sora dan Kairi.

Setelah Riku sudah mendekat, Riku tertarik ke belakang rumah itu dan menghilang. Saat itu juga, Sora baru menyadari kalau Riku menghilang.

"Riku.. Riku! " panggil Sora dan Kairi.

"Sora, bagaimana kalau kita berpencar…" kata Kairi.

"Jangan, kamu belum tau letak Hollow Bastion. Nanti kamu menghilang juga. Nih kutitipkan petaku. Sudah lengkap petanya." Kata Sora.

"Um.. baiklah…"

.

.

**Other POV**

"_Okay, satu dapat.. tinggal satu lagi…" kata suara kedua._

"_Haha.. aku yang akan mengambil yang satu itu!" kata suara pertama._

"_Terserahlah. Jangan sampai kacau!"_

"_Hai-Hai!"_

_._

_._

"Hei Kai, kita akan ke rumah Merlin dulu. Kita diskusikan tentang Riku di sana dengan Leon dan kawan-kawan…" kata Sora.

"Terserah kamu. Aku akan mengikutimu." Jawab Kairi dan tersenyum.

Kairi mengikuti Sora dari belakang. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik Kairi masuk ke dalam rumah dengan cepat tanpa sepengetauan Sora. Saat Sora menoleh.. Kairi sudah menghilang!

"Kairi!" teriak Sora. _'tadi Riku, sekarang Kairi! Ahhh!' _pikir Sora panik.

Sora segera berlari menuju Merlin House dan memastikan situasi di Hallow Bastion aman.

Sora membuka pintu Merlin House dengan keras. Sora masuk dan melihat sekelilingnya. Rumah Merlin terlihat sangat kacau. Kertas berserakan dan komuter yang sering di pakai Cid juga terlihat rusak. Sora mendekati computer Cid, ada sebuah kata-kata.

'_Aku mengambil teman-temanmu! Selamatkan mereka seera atau kau tidak aka bertemu mereka lagi. See you!_

_Who know'_

"Hah? _Who know_? Nama pengirim yang aneh. Grah! Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Aku harus menyelamatkan semuanya.

Sora mengambil nafas panjang dan menenangkan pikiran dia berkonsentrasi dan memanggil keybladenya, Ultimate Weapon. Keyblade yang menurutnya cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan si _Who Know _itu. Sora berlari dan mulai mencari mereka dari tempat yang terjauh dulu. Karena bias jadi si _Who Know _itu membawa teman-teman jauh dari Sora. Sora menuju Crystal Fissure. Yea, dengan skill Sora , Glide Sora bias menuju ke Crystal Fissure dengan cepat. Sora memeriksa tempat itu, tak ada tanda-tanda kalau teman-temannya di tempat itu.

"Riku! Kairi! Leon! Yuffie! Aerith!" teriak Sora.

Tak ada jawaban. Okay, Sora mulai panic lagi. Kemudian Sora berlari kembali ke Bailey. Di sana dia kembali meneriakan nama R8iku, dan Kairi. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Okay, sekarang aku mulai frustasi…" gumam Sora pelan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Lalu berlari ke Restoration Site.

.

.

**Other POV**

"_Haha… lihat, dia bisa frustasi juga…" kata suara pertama._

"_Jelas, dia juga manusia, Yu-"_

"_Ah! Dia menuju ke sini! Kita harus kasih tau yang lain!" kata suara pertama memotong perkataan suara ketiga._

"_Okey.. kita kembali ke tempat 'itu' dan kasih tau yang lain. Sekarang!" kata suara ketiga sebelum si suara pertama memprotes._

_._

_._

"Ah, Lucky, ada skateboard." Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sora langsung menaiki skateboard dan menuju ke Postern. Sepertinya Heartless di Restoration Site memang banyak. Yup, banyak tapi nggak sebanyak dulu… dan tentu saja merepotkan. Sora langsung menebas para Heartless tanpa ampun lalu melesat cepat ke Postern.

Di Postern, Sora melihat ada kotak harta di tengah-tengah pintu menuju ke Coridors. Sora membukanya dan terdapat sebuah kertas.

'_Okay, Welcome… kalau kamu sudah membaca surat ini, berarti temanmu sedang dalam bahaya. Segeralah mencari mereka. Dan ku ingatkan, di Coridors ini membingungkan tanpa peta. See you!_

_Who know'_

"Aha, aku kan punya Pe- AH! Shoot! Petaku di bawa Kairi. Hum… whatever! Aku akan mencari mereka. Semoga ingatanku masih baik deh…" kata Sora sambil masuk ke Coridors.

Tak lama setelah Sora masuk, Sora langsung tersesat. Apa lagi di kejar-kejar Heartless. Sora langsung menebas heartless tapi langsung berdatangan lagi. Tak ada habisnya.

"Um.. belok kanan atau lurus?" Tanya Sora pada dirinya sendiri. "… um, kiri aja deh…" kata Sora. Lalu Sora belok kiri, lalu ke kanan, kiri, kanan lagi, lurus, lalu ke kanan, kiri, lurus, kanan, lalu kiri. Akhirnya sampai di tempat yang paling besar di antara corridors lainnya.

"Seingatku, ini belok kiri dan nanti kanan. Terus ad pintu menuju Ansem's study." Gumam Sora dan berjalan menurut instingnya. Lalu pintu menuju Ansem's study ada lambang api, es, wind. Sora berfikir sejenak lalu menatap ke keybladenya.

"Fire! Blizard! Aero!" Seru Sora sambil meng-cast magic-nya. Setelah semua magicnya mengenai pintu itu, lalu ada keyhole yang muncul.

"Merlin…" gumam Sora. Sora tau ini perbuatan Merlin, seperti dulu di Traves Town saat pertama kali berpetualang. Lalu, Sora mengarahkan keyblade ke keyhole itu, dan sinar dari ujung keyblade muncul menembus keyhole. '_Clik'_ tanda kalau pintu itu bias terbuka.

Sora segera masuk ke Ansem's Study dan dia melihat semua teman-temannya jatuh pingsan di lantai. Sora panic dan berteriak,

"Riku! Kairi!" Sora mengguncang bahu Riku dan Kairi.

Lalu, dia melihat Leon pingsan di corner ruangan, " Leon! Apa yang terjadi?" teriaknya dan berusaha membangunkan Leon.

"Ng? Sor-Sora?" gumam Riku.

"Riku, akhirnya kau sadar." Kata Sora.

"Ap yang-"

"Sora! Awas!" teriak Leon.

"Eh? Gyaaa!" Sora berteriak histeris ketika ada seseorang yang menyiramnya.

"Sekarang semuanya!" teriak Yuffie.

"Sora! April Fools' Day!" teriak semuanya.

Kairi menaburkan kertas, Aerith dan yufie meniup tropet sedangkan Leon dan Riku hanya tertawa kecil. Donand dan Goofy menari-nari gaje.

"Eh? Ap-Apa? April Foods' Day?" Tanya Sora.

"Fools, Sora. Haha.. kami hanya mengerjaimu kok." Kata Yuffie.

"Ha-HAH? Ja-jadi-"

"Kerenkan scenario-ku." Kata Aerith sambil tertawa.

"Iya, Sora bener-bener frustasi. Aku sudah rekam semuanya…" kata Yuffie sambil menunjukan alat rekam buatan Cid.

"Tu-tunggu. Aku nggak ngerti…" keluh Sora.

"Gini, Aerith ingin mengerjaimu karena hari ini tanggal 1 April. Dan 1 April adalah hari April Fool. Jadi Aerith, yang membuat rencana, aku dan Yuffie yang menjalankan. dan semua yang kami lakukan di sini adalah act. kami nggak pingsan." Kata Leon menjelaskan.

"Um.. terus siapa yang jadi _who know_?" tanya Sora

"Ya.. istilahkan kalau _who know_ itu si Aerith deh..." kata Yuffie asal-asalan dan Sora mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang menculik Riku dan Kairi?" Tanya Sora.

"Aku!" jawab Leon dan Yuffie bersama.

"Begitu aku dan Kairi di culik, mereka segera memberitahu kami rencananya. Dan.."

"Kalian setuju. Gitu!" kata Sora menyerobot perkataan Riku. Kemudian Sora mengambek dan berjongkok.

"Hey, ka-kamu tidak apa, Sora?" Tanya Kairi. Kairi melihat bahu Sora bergetar. Kairi mengira kalau Sora menangis.

'"Kamu menangis ya, Sora?" Tanya Kairi. Semuanya langsung mkendekat ke Sora.

"Jreng! Jreng! Nggak. Tertipu! Yay.. !" seru Sora dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku nggak tertipu…" kata Riku tenang.

"Ah, apakah yang memasang magic di pintu itu Merlin?" Tanya Sora mengacuhkan Riku dan alhasil Riku hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iya. Sebelum Merlin menuju Disney Castle, Aerith meminta-nya untung meng-cast magic. Hehe…" kata Yuffie.

setetah berbincang-bincang, suara perut Sora dan Donald terdengar keras. mereka hanya Blushing.

"Ah, aku sudah menyipakan masakan di rumah merlin. Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan!" kata Aeith dan mereka mengangguk lalu menuju ke Marlin House.

Di Marlin house mereka memutar hasil Video yang direkam Yuffie. Terlihat tampang muka Sora yang lagi panic dan frustasi. Sora hanya bisa blussing dan memprotes saja.

"You know… I really miss you all so much. I- This morning I think if I back to traveling again and meet to all my friend. And, today, I meet you all. And of course, with unexpected event you all made for me. I'm so happy, you know.._"_Kata Sora.

"Yea, we miss you too, Sora and thank's to you. All world now in peace. I know, the heartless is still around, but they not give some trouble for us. Right, Leon?" kata Yuufie.

"Hn, that's rigth.. and Aerith made this to thank's to you Sora. And of course to Riku and Donald, Goofy." Kata Leon. dan sekali lagi, kali ini perut Donald, goofy dan Yuffie yang memprotes untuk meminta makanan. Yuffie tertawa keras.

"Okay, lebih baik kita segera makan. Sepertinya cacing-cacing di perut kita sudah kelaparan…" kata Aerith lalu makanan di meja langsung di sikat habis, tentu saja Sora, yuffie, Donald berebutan dan hampi membuat _food fighting_.

.

.

Setelah selesai, Sora, Riku dan Kairi berpamitan pada semuanya dan pulang ke Destiny Island. Sebelum pulang, Sora minta berfoto bersama dulu. Sampai di Destiny Island, sudah agak larut. Sora segera menuju rumah dan memfigura fotoya. Di atas foto, ada tulisan.

"**April Fools' Day, SORA!"**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake! YAHAAA! Selese juga. Aku bikin hari ini dan langsung ku update, dan barusan ku edit ulang. wahaha… entah itu elek atau gaje, nggak nyambung, atau garing, atau ada miss typo, atau... de es be deh.. sebenarnya, aku lupa dengan April fools hahaa.. ku buat mendadak deh XD dan aku sudah lama nggak main game Kingdom Hearts, aku lupa tempat-tempat di Hollow Bastion gyaa! Sempat panic waktu lupa. Jadi kalau ada salah nama Gomen-nee (_ _)<strong>

**Dan…. Ciaooo! Hallo semua! Aku akhinya kembali ke fandom Kingdom Hearts ini. Setelah menghilang lama dan menjadi silent reader. Dan sebelumnya ini Nophie Chan yah.. habis ganti pen name #gaktanya!**

**Wkwkw.. okay, sepertinya ini Fic terakhir sebelum aku mau ujian. Aril berhubungan dengan ujian UN juga. Bulan ini penuh ujian! GYAAA A! Mohon doanya yah semua *moga aku lulus* AMIN! XD**

**Njaa.. sampai jumpa di Fic-fic ku yang lain! =D makasih yang sudah bersedia membaca Fic gaje ini dan mereview **_**hontouni, Arigatou**_** m(_ _)m hehehee~ **

**Dan sekali lagi! APRIL FOOLS' DAY! ^_^ **


End file.
